1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to an extra capacity steam iron having its surge boiler in the rear of the iron and a thermostat mount that provides a direct connection to an adjacent contoured outside iron surface, the mounting providing accurate repetitive assembly and an accurate response for substantially uniform soleplate temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many irons, steam or dry, provide a mount for a temperature controlling thermostat, the mount generally comprising a boss or platform on the soleplate which provides a heat sink for sensing temperature and a thermostat is mounted on the boss to react in response to temperature changes required by various settings. The control mechanism is normally on the flat surface below the iron handle in the area known as the saddle plate or in the handle or forward portion of the iron with suitable linkages connecting to the thermostat in a well known manner. The thermostat is generally mounted centrally or in the forward portion of the soleplate to detect the hottest part of the iron and react accordingly.
The structure described is normal in the conventional size larger household irons. Recent developments have produced lightweight, smaller, plastic irons at a lower price while retaining many of the standard features for dry, steam, and surge operations and these smaller irons have presented problems in applying the usual structure to obtain satisfactory results. A typical iron of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,282 of common assignment. The iron uses a rear surge generator and has required a revision in design from the usual larger irons simply because there is not enough room in this small lightweight iron for the usual arrangement of parts to supply the various features. Thus, the main object of the invention is to provide an iron structure that eliminates linkages and uses a direct button/thermostat coupling through the side of the iron and still achieves the necessary uniform soleplate temperature.